dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Masenko
or & or & or & or & |similar='Explosive Madan High-Pressure Energy Wave Kamehameha Light Grenade Lozenges Blast Makosen Super Goten Strike Masendan Psychic Attack' }} '''Masenko' (魔閃光; lit. "Demon Flash") is an energy wave used primarily by Gohan, but it was either taught by or taken from Piccolo. Overview The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. Piccolo uses this attack for the first time when, as a child, he blasts away Tai's dog who was pursuing him, thereby discovering some of his power.Dragon Ball episode 124, "Temple Above the Clouds" Gohan uses this attack for the first time in response to Nappa killing Piccolo, to no avail.Dragon Ball Z episode 28, "Goku's Arrival" He then uses it many times throughout the Vegeta, Namek, Captain Ginyu, and Frieza Sagas. Piccolo uses the technique against Frieza, to no effect. Piccolo also uses it against Cell when helping Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha, shouting "Masenko HA" while firing it.Dragon Ball Z episode 191, "Save the World" In the Garlic Jr. Saga, Gohan uses Masenko beams to dispatch the Spice Boys. Gohan also uses the Masenko in Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, and combined with Future Trunks' Masenko in Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. During the Z Fighters' battle with 1,000 soldiers in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Gohan uses a Masenko to knock down several soldiers. In Dragon Ball Super, Future Trunks uses the Masenko against Goku Black. Gohan's daughter Pan uses the Masenko in Dragon Ball GT. While possessed by Baby, Gohan uses a Masenko, colored pink due to Baby, against Vegeta.Dragon Ball GT episode 27, "The Attack on Vegeta" Warrior-type Namekians can use the Masenko in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. They learn this skill at level 10, and the Charged Masenko variation at level 18. Variations There are many variations of the Masenko: *'Combined Masenko': Gohan and Future Trunks merge their separate Masenko attacks into a large, more powerful Masenko wave. They use this against Broly to no effect in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. *'Double Masenko': in this variation, Gohan fires two Masenko blasts out of both his hands, pointed at his left and right sides. He uses this attack to kill Spice and Vinegar in the Garlic Jr. Saga. Also named Double Devil Flash or Double Demon Blast. *'Explosive Madan': Adult Gohan fires a burst-like, short-ranged version of the Masenko. This move is seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and is one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base and Super Saiyan forms. Also named Explosive Masenko, Explosive Demon Blast, or Explosive Devil Flash. **'Super Explosive Madan': a more powerful version of the Explosive Madan that is used by Super Saiyan 2 Adult Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. It takes on the form of a larger and more powerful Explosive Madan with a yellow-orange flame-like appearance. Also named Super Explosive Devil Flash, Super Explosive Demon Blast, or Super Explosive Masenko. *'Full Power Masenko': Gohan fires an energy beam with a large ball at the end. He used it against Frieza in the Frieza Saga, but the tyrant was able to repel it. *'Gekiretsu Madan': a rapid-fired version of the Masenko used by Gohan. He uses it in an enraged frenzy against Frieza after the tyrant nearly killed Krillin. It is named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series as one of Kid Gohan's Blast 2 attacks. He can also use it as Teen Gohan in his base and Super Saiyan 2 form. It reappeared in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast, named Energy Blast Barrage, and is also known as Continuous Devil Flash or Continuous Demon Blast. *'Hyper Masenko': a more powerful one-handed version of the Masenko used by Future Gohan as a Super Saiyan. It is one of Super Saiyan Future Gohan's Super Attacks. *'Masendan': this is when Gohan puts his hands above his head for the normal Masenko, but charges it longer until it forms an energy sphere. He grabs it and throws it to his opponent, creating an incredibly large explosion. He uses this attack against Frieza after barraging him with the Gekiretsu Madan in the Frieza Saga. It is seen and named in Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. Also named Final Demon Blast. *'Super Masenko': a more powerful version of the Masenko used by Teen Gohan for the final Beam Struggle against Hatchiyack. It is used by Teen Gohan in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast. It is also one of Ultimate Gohan's Super Attacks in Raging Blast 2. *'Ultimate Masenko': the most powerful version of the normal Masenko. Kid Gohan uses against Frieza, though the tyrant was unaffected by the attack. It appears as Kid Gohan's ultimate move in Burst Limit and Infinite World. *'Multiple Masenko': A double finger beam version of the Masenko shot from both index fingers. Used by King Piccolo in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden. Video Game Appearances The Masenko and its variations appear in various Dragon Ball videogames usually as one of Gohan's signature techniques, though they are occasionally used by other character such as Future Trunks and the Future Warrior. *''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.'' (Gohan and Ozotto w/transformed into Gohan) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (called Demon Flash in the game's Super Attack screen) *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Online'' (Used by Warrior-type Namekian characters) *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse'' (Super Skill used by Gohan and the Future Warrior) *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' (Used by Gohan and Piccolo; King Piccolo uses a variation called Multiple Masenko) Dragon Ball: Xenoverse In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Masenko is a Super Skill used by Kid Gohan, Teen Gohan, and Adult Gohan. The Future Warrior can obtain this skill as a reward in Parallel Quest 09: "Saiyan Pride". In the game, pressing the control stick at the same time the move is performed will cause the user to perform a back jump before firing it allowing them to gain some distance from the opponent before attacking. Character meaning *魔 (Ma) = Demon / evil / devil *閃光 (Senkō) = Flash / light Trivia *In the Ocean Dub of the series, the technique was incorrectly called the Kamehameha, while in Ocean Dub of the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, it was called "Power Beam." **Gohan says "Kamehameha" in the Japanese version too during the fight with Vegeta, this error is actually an error made by Toei Animation and this caused confusion between various dubs. **The kamikaze ghost attack used by Super Buu used the Masenko against Vegito but said Galick Gun instead. Gallery References pt-br:Masenko Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy waves